Space Cop
《'時空特警'》（英语：''Space Cop）is a 2016 American buddy cop comedy film directed and edited by Jay Bauman, written by Mike Stoklasa, and starring Rich Evans and Mike Stoklasa, which was released January 12, 2016 on Blu-Ray through Bandcamp. The film was shot sporadically from 2012 to 2015 and was funded using multiple fundraisers, ad revenue, and Patreon. The film has received mixed reviews, with many taking issue with the story, the cinematography and lighting, and the editing, which demonstrated a frustrating apparent lack of growth when compared with shorts such as ''The Great Space Jam and other features from Red Letter Media's catalog. A 83-minute fanedit was released on February 8, 2016, which made 200+ cuts and edits to tighten pacing, correct inconsistent lighting, and rescore scenes with appropriate music. Plot Space Cop is a sci-fi schlock comedy about a cop from the future (of space) who travels to the present, where he's teamed up with a cryogenic-ally frozen cop from the past who has been thawed out in the present. Out of time and out of place, these two unwitting heroes must work together to save the world from a group of renegade aliens and the re-animated brain of a mad scientist bent on a global extinction. Cast * Rich Evans as Space Cop * Mike Stoklasa as Detective Ted Cooper * Jocelyn Ridgely as Zorba * Chike Johnson as Agnon * Jay Bauman as Grigg * Patton Oswalt as Space Police Chief Production The ring of the planet on the Space Cop Headquarters was created using a Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull DVD. Space Cop's star and shoulder were originally from the Shurikenger suit (from the series Ninpu Sentai Hurricanger), but the star was later changed to an actual star while the shoulder pads were kept. Reception Early reviews of the film have been polarized, but generally have praised practical and visual effects as well as creative cameos by Patton Oswalt and Len Kabasinski, especially for a film produced on a microbudget. One reviewer praised the chemistry in casting Rich Evans and Mike Stoklasa as the leads, noting in Feeding Frenzy, the two leads seemed unfamiliar with the brand of humor and appeared to lack chemistry with the Red Letter Media regulars. The humor in Space Cop was "hit-or-miss" with some reviewers noting that the schlock and humor was "cut back" and "middle of the road". Most of the criticism was directed to the sound and look of the film, the script, and some cinematography. Reviewers noted that the crew seemed to have trouble and inexperience shooting exteriors, in terms of dealing with color and contrast for day shoots and capturing sound. The dialogue in the film is largely dubbed, and aside from out-of-sync audio, the ADR process seemed to affect the actors' "natural delivery" of lines, resulting in stilted voice performances. One review noted that perhaps due to the difficulty in securing locations and little time for rehearsal after blocking, the camerawork in Space Cop was far less dynamic than in Feeding Frenzy. Reviews noted that both Stoklasa and Evans played characters who were equally fish-out-of-water, and as such, the story lacked a "straight man" character to anchor the plot and to which the audience could relate. Release A Blu-ray disc edition of this film was released on January 12, 2016 for $25 USD The digital copy of Space Cop was made available on January 30, 2016 for $17 USD. Trivia 1 minute into the movie. Billy Bob Brockali, The Showbiz Pizza Bear can be seen in a window. This is a running gag from the Half in the Bag Web Series.1http://i.imgur.com/iMEi8WR.jpg The ring of the planet on top of Space Cop Headquarters is made out of a "Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull" DVD. Space Cop's Star and shoulder were originally from the Green Samurai Ranger suit from Power Rangers Ninja Storm. But the star was later changed to an actual star. The shoulder pads remain. References http://i.imgur.com/iMEi8WR.jpg - Thanks to user iamtravis182 for finding the ShowBiz Pizza Bear Cameo External links * http://www.spacecopmovie.com/ * http://www.redlettermedia.com/ * Space Cop (2016)